The bride
by black dagger
Summary: The brides first assasination...More to come soon. Some swearing, but not enough to give it an R. If you don't like swearing stay clear.


**The Bride**

_By Mat Growcott_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Bring me the head of Danny Cipriani**_

Bill had explained that Danny was a policeman, one of the best. He had said he wouldn't be surprised if he were waiting for her.

"Kiddo, this one is a toughie" Bill had said, in that sweet yet condescending voice. "I'd do it myself. But I'm needed."

"I understand that bill. I don't really care anyway. I finally get the chance to prove myself."

Bill looked up at the beautiful blondes eyes. They almost seemed innocent: innocent to the untrained eye. He could see a sort of mischief there. She had to be the best assassin in the world, except for him of course. He looked over to Elle Driver. She'd only joined recently. She had rookie's eyes. You could tell her manner would be "kill or be killed", not the "kill because I'm told to" manner Beatrix had adopted. He had her eating out of his hand.

He paused. Looking back at kiddo. "Eating out of his hands" was the wrong expression to use. He loved her...well...sort of. If she thought about it, the roles could be reversed and she could easily become the master.

"What do you want me to do, sir" Elle said, in a slightly Flirtatious voice.

"Nothing Elle. You're going to stay put. This will be too difficult for you ok?"

Beatrix snorted.

"She hasn't even finished her training with Pei Mei and you treat her like an equal? Its not to difficult its IMPOSSIBLE for her. At least say the right words"

Bill made an angry look in her direction.

"Well it is..." She said. Flinching away from the look, as if it were some sort of dagger.

The light from the fire in the centre of the three cast shadows of them onto the wall behind. Elle and Bea weren't friends, far from it. They were mortal enemies, even though they were on the same team.

"Beatrix. This will be difficult. Like I've said, I shouldn't really send you on this for your first mission."

"Tell me about it?"

"Your target is Danny Cipriani...he's a...

* * *

Cop. Beatrix looked around the apartment. This wasn't a cop's apartment. This was a crooks apartment. Packet of smokes on the table, a bag of cocaine next to them. Whoever owned this place was a total crack head. There was heaps of the white powder on the floor.

She'd been waiting 5...maybe 6 hours now. She'd only meant to have been there 10 minutes. Bill had said it was an in and out job. There was a rattle of the door knob. At last...

It all happened at once. The door opened. Kiddo rolled out and drew out the long silenced pistol which had "Gun" written on the side. She shot randomly, hitting whoever was coming through the door in both legs, and through the stomach.

"Hey bitch." It was a woman's voice. "Good shooting. I'm Still alive."

"I prefer blades. Who're you?" Beatrix whispered. Trying to keep her voice down, as the bullets had put a few holes in the wall outside the apartment. She walked over and closed the door.

"Like I'm going to tell you jack," The injured woman said.

"You're talking awful brave for somebody who isn't gonna use their legs again"

Beatrix saw the shadow move and instantly knew the interrogation was a mistake...

* * *

When she woke up she was strapped to a table. Her top was missing, which was worrying. She was still wearing a bra, which made her feel slightly safer, but it didn't help much. It wasn't as if she was a virgin, but hey, no one wants to be the toy of a "cop" and his injured girlfriend.

A candle on the table opposite her lighted the room; Beatrix tried to make a mental photograph of the room, so that next time she wouldn't get caught...she coughed, hoping that there would be a next time. The door opened and she turned her head as much as she could, to see who was entering the room.

"I'm going to let you go now. You're unarmed. And I'm not. I've got a piece here that could kill you before you stood up. IN the event you could kill me, there are two snipers up there who are ready to gun you down. Failing that? There are 50 policemen round about and they have the same guns I do. Don't try and escape and we'll get on fine ok?"

"Screw you" Beatrix screamed "Where's my shirt?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. All I had was wire in this place, and it wouldn't tighten over your top so we had to take it off. Its on the chair your going to in a minute."

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine. What do you want me to say? I was trying to take a look at your tits? With my girlfriend here?"

Beatrix fell silent. There was no reply to any of this. He seemed above board...

"Danny Cipriani?"

"Yeah? You know who I am?"

"I've heard about you..."

Danny walked over and undid the wires. She sat up. The odds were against her. Now was her chance to live. She went over to the chair and put on her top, feeling for the gun she hid in the lining. It was missing. Obviously this one was one of the smarter cops. She made sure she pouted and turned around.

"Take a seat, miss."

"Ok..." She said innocently...

"Drink?" as he said this she looked over at the bottles on the mantelpiece. All of it was hard whiskey. She needed to think clearly.

"I'll take a rain check"

"Who're you then?"

"My name is Amanda Tortelli."

"cheers fan?"

"What?" she paused. The gig was up. This WAS a smart cop...

"Well. Carla Tortelli. You'd be amazed how many people use the second name Tortelli as an alias."

"I saw a few, it's a good show."

"Yeah it is. So...what's your real name?"

"Beatrix"

"See? That'll do...I don't need to, or want to know your second name."

She sighed. She was being outsmarted by someone who had got into this job by aiming a gun at a cardboard figure.

"Why did the brothers send you?"

"Who?" She asked

"Ahhh...ok. Who did send you?"

"Bill..."

She felt telling the truth was the quickest way out.

"Ok. Now I'm going to let you go this time. Cause I won you by cheating..."

"What?"

"You eyes aren't brilliant. I was sitting across the room from you while you watched the door. That's how I could sneak behind you"

"You were watching me?"

"Yes..."

"And you're letting me go?"

"Yes. Although I'm keeping your weapons. Go on. Get out of here. There is a motorbike on the roof and a ramp. If you're quick enough you'll easily escape those lot."

"But...why?"

"You don't need answers. Now get out of here." She begun to leave.

"And Amanda..." he said sarcastically. "If you ever feel sore about it. Come find me. Ok?"

Ha, Beatrix laughed in her mind. That's a good one. She'd have to remember it...

_Authors note: This has a link with anoutehr of my stories "Big City Blues". Look out for the next chapter soon. This is the story of a radio play i'm making. If your a voice actor/actress interested in helping email blackdagger(at)gmail(dot)com_


End file.
